1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier, and more particularly, to a raising mechanism and a child safety seat therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of the society, the economy, and the technology, there are more and more consumer products which facilitate people's daily life, such as child safety seats. Since child safety seats are not only comfortable to sit but also ensure children's safety, the child safety seats become more and more popular.
In the current market, there is a conventional child safety seat which is integrated and not capable of being adjusted. Since a height and a size of the integrated conventional child safety seat are not adjustable, the integrated conventional child safety seat is not suitable for children with different heights, which affects sitting comfort and safety.
There is another conventional child safety seat including an adjusting mechanism and capable of being adjusted according to a height of a child. However, the adjusting mechanism has disadvantages of complicated and unreliable structure, difficult operation, and high manufacturing cost.
Furthermore, when a younger or shorter child sits on a conventional child safety seat, it is easy to harm the younger child's skeleton, especially spine. Therefore, in many countries, when a child at 0 to 6 months of age sits on a child safety seat, it is required to raise his/her back above his/her hip. However, most of the conventional child safety seat cannot satisfy the aforementioned requirement and fails to ensure the child's safety.
Therefore, there is a need to design a raising mechanism and a child safety seat therewith to overcome the problems.